


Professionally Cuddled

by schizfrizshiz



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Dreamnoblade - Freeform, Fluff, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, No Smut, Oneshot, art included, first fic, professional cuddler, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizfrizshiz/pseuds/schizfrizshiz
Summary: After being given a coupon for a free cuddle session at a newly opened cuddle shop in town, Technoblade proceeds to take up the offer before the expiration date comes in order to avoid being annoyed by his brothers to actually show up. Reluctantly, Techno steps into the small building, eventually leaving in the most relaxed state he has ever been in and with a certain blond's number scribbled on a business card.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Professionally Cuddled

**Author's Note:**

> Techno is a piglin hybrid. Dream and Techno are the same height. Also, this is my first ever fic and so I'd appreciate any comments and feedback. Art by me! Enjoy <3

"Happy birthday, Blade!!" yelled Tommy as he jumped onto Techno.

"Wh-", Techno struggled to not fall over from the sudden weight on his back.

"Happy birthday, bro," Wilbur simply said with a smile, chuckling to himself over his brother's situation.

"Happy birthday, Techno," Philza said grinning as he carried in three gift wrapped boxes.

After Tommy eventually calmed down and stopped attempting to tackle Techno into a bear hug, the family sat in the living room of Techno's apartment, each handing out their respective gifts for Techno to open.

"Mine first mine first!" said Tommy as he handed Techno a poorly wrapped present with a red bow on top, Techno still appreciating his little brother's efforts. Techno tears through the red colored wrapping paper, opening the box to find a plushie of a pig wearing a small crown. Tommy then proceeded to explain his thought process as to why he bought such a random item, Techno having already drowned out his words as he picked up a slip of paper in the bottom of the box.

"What's this?"

"Oh oh! It's a coupon for-"

"A professional...cuddling session?"

"Yeah! Wilbur and I thought it'd be a grand gift for the lonely Blade. Who knows how long it's been since you've experienced physical affection," Tommy said, snickering along with Wilbur who was getting a kick out of Techno's confused look.

"I'm throwing this away."

"Oh c'mon, Techno," chimed in Philza, who found his sons' antics hilarious. "Your brothers put a lot of thought into your gift, it'd be a waste to get rid of it."

"Why can't one of you use it instead?"

"Because!"

"...because?"

"Because," said Wilbur with a proud look on his face. "I've already booked a reservation for you, so you better show up."

"I'm not showing up."

_I'm not showing up._

* * *

Six days have passed since the day Techno turned twenty one and the expiration date of the coupon is nearing. Since then, Techno has made an effort to convince himself that he should just call the shop to cancel the reservation in order to save them any trouble. But Techno has also considered the fact that his brothers will only bug him to death, bickering about how their considerate gift went to waste. Why did Philza have to take their side?

Nevertheless, Techno prepared himself the next morning for his trip to the cuddle shop, loosely braiding his long, pink hair and dressing himself casually yet comfortable enough to be able to lay in his clothes for the next few hours. Venturing out of his apartment, Techno started his trek towards the shop, rethinking his life choices up to this point that led him to such circumstances.

'Cuddle Bundle' read the sign above the small building, clearly allowing Techno to conclude that he had arrived at the right place. And with his coupon clenched in his right hand, Techno took a deep breath and walked in.

"Welcome to the Cuddle Bundle! Have you got a reservation with us today?" enthusiastically said a dirty blond haired man with glasses dressed in a black hoodie with red stripes.

"Yeah," said Techno, sliding his coupon across the counter. "Under the name Techno."

"I see you're listed here," said the employee, gazing at his monitor. "Oh! A coupon for a free two hour cuddle session I see, well you're in luck, our last cuddler was going to leave for the day in the next hour if no one showed up," commented the employee, leaving Techno to wonder who would be the person he'll have to lay with for the rest of the afternoon. "Right this way," he said as he led Techno to a room with various mattresses, couches, pillows, and blankets strewn across the room decorated with cloud patterned wallpaper. "Dream! We have a customer!" yelled the employee, heading back to his place behind the counter at the front of the shop.

The man Techno assumed to be 'Dream' walks into view, and Techno can't deny that he was taken aback by how gorgeous this man looked, even if he was dressed in baggy sweatpants and an oversized green hoodie, probably to be able to do his job in comfort. How his green eyes seemed to shine like emeralds, his freckled face resembling constellations in a starry night sky, his wavy dirty blond hair and how it seemed to bounce lightly which each step he took-

"Sir, are you alright?" askes the cuddler, breaking away Techno from his thoughts.

_Oh gods I was staring._

"Y-yes. My apologies, I'm just...nervous is all. Yes, nervous."

"Will this be your first time at a cuddle shop?"

"Yes," stated Techno truthfully.

_And my first time ever cuddling with someone in general._

"Well I'll be sure to make your first experience with us the best you'll ever have," said Dream with a smile as he led Techno to a mattress, sitting down on one side. "Techno, was it?"

Techno nods, sitting on the opposite side of the mattress, the nervousness of cuddling with a stranger fully settling in, not to mention his first time cuddling ever. And with a hot person nonetheless. Even if Techno had done his research, memorizing the names and positions of cuddles, he was still heavily inexperienced in the field of physical affection.

Seeming to notice the anxiety radiating off Techno, Dream rests his hand on Techno's shoulder gently.

"Hey, leave all the work to me, you literally don't have to move a single muscle if you don't want to. Your comfort and relaxation is my priority. If there's a position you don't like or if I'm simply making you feel uncomfortable, just let me know and we'll try something else, okay?"

After taking in Dream's caring gesture and his sincere words, Techno calmed himself down.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem," Dream said with a bright smile. "Now, I'm assuming you're not very familiar with certain positions?"

Techno shook his head.

"That'll be no issue, this just means we get to experiment in order to find your preferred position," Dream expressed with optimism. "We'll start off with a common one, one we here call the 'Chest Rest'," said Dream as he laid himself back on the soft mattress, patting his chest. "It's pretty self-explanatory, feel free to position yourself in any way that you like as long as your head is resting on my chest."

Techno slightly blushed, the thought of being so close to this beautiful stranger already getting his heart racing. Hopefully Dream won't notice. Techno cautiously lays next to Dream, proceeding to plop his head onto Dream's chest, facing upwards rather than sideways in order to hide his flustered face from Dream. Techno also sets his glasses down beside him, not wanting to crush them on the off chance that he does fall asleep during the cuddle session. He could make out the faint sounds of Dream's heartbeats. He found it comforting.

Dream lazily wraps his arms around Techno, not wanting to grasp onto him unless he felt Techno was comfortable enough to be able to do so. Techno still can't calm his beating heart no matter how hard he tries, a faint shade of pink dusting his cheeks. The two lay on the mattress, Dream petting the sides of Techno's arms and Techno finding himself enjoying the situation far more than he expected. After about ten minutes have passed, Dream then places his left hand on Techno's scalp, proceeding to lightly scratch and massage it. Techno sighs into the sensation, his ear flicking as Dream scratches behind it.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" asks Dream after a few minutes had passed, wanting to make sure Techno was comfortable, finding the little flicks Techno's ear did when he brushes his hand against it very cute. Not to mention the few gold piercings that dotted the pointed ears making Dream swoon internally.

"Yes, but uhm...I-" Techno paused, thinking over his request.

_Go for it._

"I want to hold you too."

"Oh?" Dream perks up, stopping his scalp massage. "Well that can be arranged. Here-, lay on your side."

Techno does as he is told, lifting himself off of Dream and laying on his side, facing Dream who then replicates Techno's position.

Dream scoots closer to Techno, both of them gazing into each other's features considering the small distance that was between them. Techno nervously rests his arm around Dream's torso, Dream in turn resting his hands once again on Techno's scalp to resume his massage that Techno very much enjoyed and silently thanked Dream for the gesture.

Neither said a word, but it was a welcomed and comfortable silence. The only sounds heard being the scraping of fingers against smooth pink hair and each other's beating hearts. A shade of pink permanently dusting Techno's cheeks that Dream took notice of, which in turn caused the freckled boy's cheeks to match the color of the customer's hair. Dream also took this chance of being close to Techno to take in his traits, noting the obvious elongated ears that resembled that of piglin ears and the protruding bottom canine teeth that poke out of Techno's lips. Those lips. How would they feel against his own?

"Hey Dream?"

"Yeah?" responds Dream somewhat caught off guard, hoping that Techno didn't notice the staring. That'd be embarrassing.

"Can I maybe-" Techno yawns. "Fall asleep?"

"Of course, we let our customers take a nap for up to 2 hours, so feel free to catch some Z's," says Dream with a warm smile. "I'll be here the whole time."

Techno mutters a thank you, his eyelids feeling heavy and his yawns becoming more frequent as the soft image of Dream remains fixated in his mind and the warmth of Dream's body envelops his own. Soon enough, Techno succumbs to sleep, the blissful state he was in drifting him to the land of his subconsciousness.

Dream notices Techno's breathing slowing and the eventual drooping of his eyelids, signaling to him that the pinkette had fallen asleep. Dream stops his massage, instead resting his arms around Techno's shoulders. Feeling free of judgement, Dream studies Techno's sleeping figure. How toned his body was, how his chest rose up and down as he breathed, his ears flicking even though Dream isn't touching them, his lips slightly parted, breathing in and out. Oh how tempting those lips looked right now.

Dream was once again pulled away from his thoughts as he felt Techno move closer to Dream, eventually nuzzling his face against Dream's chest, keeping a grip around Dream's torso to keep him near and hooking a leg over Dream's legs. Is he doing this all in his sleep? How cute.

They both lay there on the mattress entangled within one another. A sleeping Techno catching up on the countless sleepless nights he's stayed up through, and Dream hoping he and Techno could stay like this forever. Dream wishes that Techno wouldn't see Dream's actions as being forced since it's his job to cuddle with strangers, because while Dream may be doing his job, he also wants Techno to see that he is very much interested in the pinkette. He wants to be able to spend his nights like this and wake up in the mornings to find Techno by his side.

About an hour into his nap, Techno stirred, eyelids opening with surprise as he remembers where he is and who the attractive man next to him is. He immediately notices his position, having basically used Dream like a body pillow. Flustered and blushing, Techno unwraps himself from Dream.

"So sorry, I didn't mean to do what I did, I-I was asleep and-"

Dream places his index finger on Techno's lips, ending his rambling. "It's okay, Techno."

Techno, even more flustered, simply nods and sits himself up, still heavily embarrassed about he did whilst asleep. Sure, he knew he'd sometimes wake up holding a pillow or blanket, but he didn't expect to wake up clinging onto a stranger. He puts his glasses back on, looking back at Dream and noticing new details here and there that he could now make out with his spectacles.

Techno's cuddle session was over and so Techno got up from the mattress, Dream following suit.

"I really enjoyed this..." said Techno with as much courage as he could muster.

"I'm glad to hear that," said Dream, somewhat upset that Techno had to leave already.

Techno went back to the front of the shop, saying thank you to the receptionist and ready to be on his way back to his apartment when Dream suddenly spoke up. "Wait!-"

Dream runs up to Techno and hands him a small business card, listing details of the cuddle shop.

"Please, come again."

Techno nods and sports a genuine smile.

"I will."

* * *

Techno arrives home with a mixture of emotions running across his head at light speed.

_What just happened._

He had gone to a cuddle shop, met an unbelievable attractive man he slept with ( _not like that, though Techno wouldn't mind_ ) and closely cuddled with.

Techno sighs, reaching into his pocket to pull out the business card and reading the details, wanting to have another session if it meant seeing Dream again. Techno then notices the writing behind the card, which consists of digits and a note.

_Call me, Pinkie <3_

_Oh, I definitely will._

* * *

Bad gives Dream a smug look after Techno leaves the shop.

"What?"

"Oh nothing," Bad smirks. "It's just that I noticed writing behind that business card, did you just give him your number?"

Dream blushes. "What's it to you if I did? None of your business."

"D'aww you like him!"

"Shut up or I'm telling Skeppy about your huge crush on him-."

"Ack- I take it back!"

Dream giggles, still thinking about the pinkette customer.

_I'll be waiting for your call, Pinkie._


End file.
